


Some People Can Get A Thrill

by jono74656



Series: Sweet Porcelain [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dom/sub, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse St James swaggers back into McKinley, then makes the mistake of insulting Kurt and Santana.</p><p>'Funeral' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some People Can Get A Thrill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gleefulmusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmusings/gifts).



Some People Can Get A Thrill 

 

Jesse St James allowed himself a brief self-satisfied smirk as he gazed at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Who knew being kicked out of college would lead to such opportunities? Making cruel and hurtful comments to lesser beings under the guise of constructive criticism, and getting paid to do it. If this was anything like what Dakota Stanley felt all the time, no wonder the miserable little troll kept doing the job even though he hated it.

"I didn't expect to find you in here St James."

Jesse didn't bother to turn around, simply smirking at Kurt Hummel in the mirror. The slender boy had stopped just inside the door, face perfectly blank as he gazed back at the curly-haired singer.

"Then where would you expect me to freshen up, Hummel?"

"I assumed, that as a paid consultant, (here the countertenor rolled his eyes sardonically) you would see it as your right to use the faculty facilities, rather than those set aside for we mere mortals."

Jesse's smirk collapsed for a split-second, before he forced it back into place through sheer force of star-power.

"I was using the faculty facilities. But then that lunatic cheerleading coach tracked me down in the halls and delivered a twenty minute harangue about the evils of curly hair. She said if I besmirched the facilities with my presence again she'd shave me bald, then donate my hair to be made into wigs for homeless and untalented people."

Jesse shuddered at the thought of his flowing locks touching the scalps of people without talent.

Kurt's eye-rolls by now had achieved epic proportions, and he sighed inwardly with relief when the door behind him opened, and Santana slipped into the room, holding her old Cheerios duffel bag, a predatory smirk on her face.

"I stuck an out of order sign on the door, but just to be on the safe side...." She reached behind her and turned the lock with an audible click, which reverberated through the suddenly silent room.

Kurt and Santana shared a look of mild amusement at the hastily-concealed nervousness in Jesse's expression. "Don't worry St James," Santana drawled, "we're not gonna do anything to you you're not gonna want."

"I don't know what you........" Kurt cut the older teen's automatic denial off with a curt gesture of his hand, and prowled forward, backing Jesse against the countertop, invading his personal space with a playful light in his eyes. "Save the denials Jesse, after your dramatic return to McKinley Santana and I carried out a little research. Facebook stalking, trash sifting, interviewing Elementary School classmates, the usual. We were amused to discover that whatever loyalty that pack of jackals you called a show choir held for you evaporated the instant you graduated; when we promised to use it against you they were a goldmine of information. Your 'female lead' Andrea in particular has some unresolved issues with you. She was the one who told us what you want, what you need, what you ache for."

A rustling noise drew Jesse's attention to Santana, who opened her Cheerio duffel and removed something with a flourish. It was a hot pink, glittery dildo, complete with strap-on harness, and just the sight of it caused a Pavlovian response in the the former Vocal Adrenaline frontman, his dick beginning to harden in his jeans, his mouth beginning to water, and his knees weakening, as he fought the urge to kneel on the filthy bathroom floor.

A soft, perfectly manicured hand squeezed the crotch of his jeans, and Kurt made a noise of satisfaction. "The vindictive harpy was telling the truth then. Don't worry pet, we'll give you what you need. We'll give you what Rachel is too much of a prude to ever give you."

Jesse struggled not to grind his hips forward into Kurt's warm hand, "I thought you were dating that overly-eyebrowed Middle Schooler?" Kurt's answering laugh was overrode by the sound of dark amusement that burst from Santana's lips, and he glanced over to see the Latina's eyes glimmering with sardonic humour. Kurt sighed softly, "Ah dear Blaine. He was wonderful, but we just weren't compatible. He was at least a bottom, but he was entirely too vanilla, in a lights-off, under the covers, missionary position once a night kind of way, for our relationship to last. After a week I was so frustrated I made a deal with Zizes and Puckerman. I got to bend Puckerman over and screw him unconscious, she got to base her latest 'Twishite' fic on it. Win win so far as I was concerned, except Puck vetoed any future deals in advance, apparently I wore him out and he couldn't sit right for days. I was working on getting Sam to accept his latent bicurious tendencies when you pranced back into our lives."

"Now I get to show you that just cause I can sing like a girl doesn't mean I can't fuck you like a man."

A flicker of movement in his peripheral vision drew Jesse's attention, Santana strode towards him, her glistening red nails scraped down his cheek, and she practically purred into his ear. "Strip. Then kneel for us." So saying Santana took a step backwards, and slid her jacket from her shoulders, tossing it to one side, before pulling her red and white dress over her head, revealing she'd been naked underneath. She stood in just her boots, head thrown back as she stretched, revelling in the heated eyes tracing a path over her body. 

Jesse fought his way out of his clothing with little evidence of his characteristic grace , sinking to his knees immediately, ignoring the inner voice clamouring about the filth likely to be ingrained in the no-doubt badly washed bathroom floor. He bowed his head respectfully as he heard Santana's boots clicking towards him, she twined one hand into his curly hair and tugged hard enough that Jesse had to struggle to remain balanced on his knees. He dimly registered Santana saying something to Kurt, but was too busy relaxing into the feel of her nails softly digging into his scalp to care much about what was being said. 

A moment later Santana pulled back just long enough to strap the harness and dildo into place, then stepped back in close, the glittery hot pink head of the toy aimed right at Jesse's lips. "Open up St James, let's see you put that pretty mouth to good use."

Jesse didn't bother to fight the moan that escaped him at her words, and he leaned forward immediately, engulfing the sillicone head of the toy and swallowing down hard, taking it to the base, relishing the faint pain as it scraped the back of his throat, pushing himself until he gagged, and tears sprang to his eyes. Santana pulled the dildo out of his mouth, one of her hands scrubbing the tears from his cheeks as the other almost lovingly stroked his hair. "No need to rush and hurt yourself pet, we're in no hurry. Schuester already postponed the other auditions until tomorrow, so we can play with you for as long as we want." She wove both her hands into his hair now, and her hips began to slowly move, thrusting the dildo back and forth passed his lips.

Jesse closed his eyes and revelled in the sensations as Santana slowly began to pump her hips faster, until she was fucking his face mercilessly. The hands in his hair tilted his head slightly, and he could feel his throat opening up beneath her ministrations, the dildo edging deeper and deeper on every thrust until his nose was buried in the perfectly trimmed patch of hair that peeked out over the strapon harness. A second later she pulled the dildo all the way out and hooked her thumbs into the corners of his mouth, stretching it obscenely wide before plunging the dildo back into his throat. 

For the next several minutes she alternated between shallow thrusts on which he laved the dildo with his tongue, and deep fucking of his throat; it had been too long since anyone had given him what he needed in this way and he lost himself in the ecstasy of submission. He only emerged from that state when he heard soft footsteps and looked up to see Kurt handing a sachet of lube to Santana, before he started to strip his own clothing off, folding it neatly and placing it on the bathroom counter even as Santana pulled him to his feet by his hair. She turned him around to face the counter and bent him over it, kicking his feet until he spread them, bracing himself on the counter. The Latina tore the sachet with her teeth, and coated the fingers of one hand with the slick substance, not bothering to warm it she slid one finger into his puckered hole to the second knuckle, causing him to curse and wriggle from the combination of the cold lube and the sudden intrusion.

Santana's free hand settled on the back of his neck, pressing five nails, each filed to a point, into the skin just hard enough to make him hold still as she slid a second finger into him immediately, scissoring them roughly to stretch him out. Jesse threw his head back and panted against the overwhelming combination of pleasure and pain he was experiencing, his eyes snapping open as a third finger joined the others too soon. In the mirror he caught a quick flash of a now naked Kurt Hummel, lithe porcelain skin over taut muscles, like a Renaissance statue carved in marble, before his attention was abruptly refocused on Santana as her fingers suddenly pulled out. He had barely a second to mourn the sudden emptiness before he felt the blunt head of the dildo touching his hole. 

Both of the ex-cheerio's hands settled on his hips, nails digging in as her hips snapped forward, driving the dildo into his hole to the base in one smooth motion that dragged a howl from Jesse's raw throat. Santana cried out as well, the reverse end of the dildo stimulating her clit as she buried it deep into Jesse's willing body. She leaned over his back for a long second, nails leaving red trails on his smooth, muscled back before she pulled the dildo out almost all the way, hips snapping back forward to drive it deep again. The Latina set a fast, almost brutal pace, and it had been too long since Jesse had been fucked. But even so it was only a few minutes before he was panting with ecstasy, pushing back against every thrust of the sillicone toy. A firm hand at the small of his back bent him forward a little further, and the slight change in angle caused the next thrust to brush against his prostate.

Jesse arched his back at the sudden surge of pure pleasure, looking up into the mirror he caught sight of the lust-darkened eyes and feral smile of the girl who was taking him exactly how he needed it. He closed his eyes again to savour the sensations and was caught by surprise when a soft hand wrapped around his thus far neglected cock and gave it one long, smooth stroke before he felt a metal cock ring being snapped into place around the base. He looked up desperately into the glasz eyes of Kurt Hummel, who smirked down at him, "If we're both satisfied that you've been a good boy we'll let you cum." the countertenor said with a playful lilt to his voice. Kurt's other hand was stroking himself lazily, and Jesse's eyes were drawn inexorably to that pale hand, and the flesh it was teasing.

The former Vocal Adrenaline frontman's eyes widened with shock at the sheer size of Kurt's endowment, far larger than would be expected from his lean frame. The rosy flesh had to be at least the same length and thickness as the pale boy's forearm; Jesse hadn't seen cocks like that even in porn, and he salivated at the thought of it being inside him, at either end. 

A hand abruptly slapped his ass, hard, and he cried out and bucked against Santana. "Pay attention when I'm fucking you St James, you can gawp at Kurt's kickstand later." A second later her pace increased even more, the sillicone cock driving into him with breathtaking, bruising speed. The Latina began to curse and moan in Spanish as she fucked him hard and deep, and he realised that she was fast approaching her climax, the clitoric stimulator built into the base of the dildo stimulating her in all the right ways. With one final snapping thrust of her hips Santana raked her nails down Jesse's back as she screamed out her orgasm. Hips continuing to circle the dildo even as she slumped over his back in the aftermath of her climax, Santana finally purred in his ear, "Not bad St James, not as good as Britt-Britt, but not bad." She slapped his ass as she pulled the dildo out, rubbing his cheeks to take the sting out of it.

Jesse made to straighten up as she pulled away from him, but she stopped him with a hand on his back, "That was just the warm-up," here she gestured at Kurt, who was sliding a condom onto his cock and picking up a sachet of lube, "now for the main event." She took the lube from Kurt's unresisting hand and tore it open, squeezing the slick fluid all up the length of his cock, then stroking him to smooth the lube all over his length, making him bat her hand away with a groan.

Kurt stepped up behind Jesse, soft hands stroking his back and down his flanks for long seconds before he pressed the head of his cock to Jesse's puckered hole. He heard a shallow gasp from Santana as Kurt's thumbs gently pulled Jesse's hole open, and those talented hips slowly began to press that thick length into Jesse's body. Jesse threw his head back and panted as his hole was stretched further than it ever had been before; muscles burning as Kurt's thickness slid into his body one endless inch at a time.

It seemed like an eternity before Jesse felt Kurt's balls touch his ass, and he shivered and panted underneath the countertenor, even as hands stroked his hips soothingly, Kurt giving him time to adjust to the unexpected intrusion. After long moments, Jesse pressed back against Kurt, receiving a warm chuckle and a "there's a good pet" before the pale Gleek slowly began to pull back out, until only the head of his cock was still nestled inside Jesse. Then those hips began to press forward again, the thick cock sliding into Jesse faster than before. After several repetitions of this cycle Jesse could feel his readiness, and communicated this to Kurt by pushing back into the next thrust, trying to take the huge cock deeper and deeper.

He could almost feel Kurt's smirk as the pale teen paused, and a slight chuckle came from the corner where Santana had hoisted herself up on the counter; she had shed the harness and was almost idly teasing herself with the dildo. Jesse's attention was dragged back to Kurt when the thick cock splitting him open was completely withdrawn, then thrust back in balls deep, Jesse whining and panting as the same happened again, and again, the countertenor's well-trained dancing hips enabling him to set a punishing pace. (If this was how Kurt had fucked Puckerman he could understand why the Mohawked moron hadn't been able to sit for days)

After several minutes of fucking Kurt pulled his dick completely out, then used his thumbs to once again stretch Jesse's hole open, then began fucking the open hole, dick disappearing obscenely into Jesse's stretched flesh. "You look so pretty spread open like that pet," Kurt cooed above him, even as his hips snapped harder, thrusting his dick deeper than ever before. Every thrust of Kurt's dick rubbed over Jesse's prostate, and the pleasure was almost blinding him, but the cockring continued to deny him the release he craved. He desperately pushed back into every thrust of Kurt's massive dick, tightening as best he could to try and urge the pale Gleek to orgasm, in hopes that they would feel satisfied and allow him to cum.

Santana's amused noise proved that his desperation was obvious to them both, but Kurt was beginning to pant above him, and his thrusts were becoming uneven; Jesse's attentions to his dick were obviously appreciated. The next time Kurt thrust into him , Jesse clenched around him, hard, and was rewarded by a loud curse, and Kurt's rhythm being completely destroyed. The next several thrusts came in a ragged sequence accompanied by harsh panting and filthy comments that made Santana moan to listen to them. Finally, Kurt's dick drove into his ass one more time, then was hurriedly withdrawn. A soft hand grabbed onto his shoulder, and pulled him round to face Kurt before forcing him to his knees. Kurt yanked the condom off his cock, stroking himself furiously, head thrown back as he panted loudly; seconds later he cursed loudly, and his cock began to jerk in his hand. Jesse barely managed to get his eyes closed before spurt after spurt of thick spunk began to paint his face; covering him from his forehead to his chin, spattering over his lips and even matting in his hair.

Eyes still closed, he was surprised when he felt the head of Kurt's cock press insistantly against his lips, but he obediently opened his mouth and licked and sucked Kurt's cock clean. He heard movement and rustling noises and assumed they were both re-dressing, but he remained kneeling, and could almost feel the approval at his lack of action radiating from them both. After long minutes he felt a hand tug on his arm, urging him to his feet, and the cockring was unsnapped. He moaned with relief but was prevented from immediately taking himself in hand by Kurt, who spoke calmly, but with undeniable authority. "Wait for us to leave pet, then you can take care of yourself. You're not allowed to clean your face til you've cum, and we'll know if you do." Two seperate hands patted him briefly on the ass, then he heard the door lock click, and the door open, then shut again. Kurt and Santana's footsteps receded down the hall outside.

As he took himself in hand, and began to stroke desperately; Jesse had a moment to realise that the door hadn't been re-locked, and to hope that they'd left the out-of-order sign on the door outside, before he was crying out and spilling over his hand, the force of his orgasm causing him to collapse once more to his knees. He considered the picture he must present. Naked. On his knees in a filthy bathroom. Cock in hand. Cum covering his hand and dripping on the floor. And oh yes, cum still covering his face. 

This show choir consultant thing was the best idea he'd ever had!


End file.
